Impulso
by Ally-chaan
Summary: "Um conselho básico: se você tem uma cunhada linda, cheirosa, doce, sorridente, carinhosa, gentil e impulsiva, tome cuidado! Você pode se apaixonar!"
1. A namorada de quem?

Sabe qual é a minha real vontade agora? Esganar aquele ser que se autonomeia meu irmão até ele dizer que eu sou zilhões de vezes melhor que ele, ou seja, QUERO MATÁ-LO!

Itachi, você me paga!

Por culpa dele, estou nesse momento dentro de um estúdio fotográfico, com um fotógrafo gay, um bando de loucos e só com uma calça jeans.

EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! ESTOU SENDO EXPLORADO!

O Itachi tá achando, que só porque eu sou o cara mais foda de Tóquio, quero ficar fotografando pro primeiro gay que aparece com uma câmera na mão. Putz grila!

-Melhora essa cara, irmãozinho. Afinal, o vocalista da maior banda de Tóquio como você, não deve ficar com essa cara de quem acabou de chupar limão. – Disse o desgra-, digo, meu irmão, passando por mim enquanto eu, tento de alguma forma, me livrar desse frio do cão gerado pelo ar condicionado.

Putz, o Itachi não sabe que eu gripo com ar condicionado?

-Melhorar pra que? – Murmurei enquanto pegava um casaco felpudo todo marrom.

Caramba, eu tenho alergia a coisas felpudas! Calma, eu vou ali me matar e já volto.

-Itachi, - Escutei a voz super, hiper, mega, bláster, máster enjoativa de o fotógrafo gay falar com meu irmão. – a sessão irá começar em cinco minutos.

-Tá. – Ele respondeu com desdém. – Você tem que avisar ao modelo, não a mim.

-Ah, desculpa. – Disse o fotógrafo olhando pra mim com uma cara de "alok, sou doida por vc!". Calma ai, eu vou me matar de novo. – Vamos, vamos! – Bateu palminhas e lançando um sorriso máster – segundo ele – pra mim. Ave minha nossa senhora, me proteja! – Pronto, Sasuke-kun? – Sabe qual foi a minha cara? Ainda bem que eu não preciso falar. Deixei-o no vácuo completo.

-Fabinho, você acha que está bom assim? – Escutei uma voz feminina legítima, aquilo foi música aos meus lindos e perfeitos ouvidos. Como se alguma vez na vida eu já meu ouvido pra dizer que ele é lindo.

A dona da voz era uma garota perfeita, uma manequim. Juro! Ela é linda. É alguns centímetros mais baixa que eu, tem a pele clara, olhos verdes-esmeralda, cabelo rosa - que parece ser natural - na cintura, e é claro, um corpo perfeito. Não é a toa que é modelo. Ela parece uma boneca. Sério mesmo.

Ela olhou pra mim e me analisou, senti isso. Apenas a olhei da mesma forma e desviei o olhar.

-É ele o modelo com quem eu vou fazer o catálogo do Calvin Klein? – Modelo? Como assim? Pow, ela nunca me viu, não? Eu sou vocalista da maior banda de Tóquio e ela nunca me viu?

-Modelo? – Sussurrei virando os olhos. E me parece que ela tem uma audição perfeita, porque assim que falei isso ela me olhou com uma cara óbvia... óbvia de que ela acha que eu sou modelo.

-Se você não é modelo é o que? – Perguntou aproximando-se de mim e a bicha velha fazendo cara feia porque eu sequei ela com os olhos. Claro, se você é homem, vai me entender. O que faria se uma mulher só de calça jeans justíssima e top aparecesse na sua frente? Ah, claro, tem que ser bonita, isso conta.

-Hn. – Fechei a expressão e ela me olhou confusa.

-Não vai me responder? – Nem me movi. – Tá bom então. – Levantou as mãos em rendição. – Mas você pode pelo menos dizer seu nome?

-Já foram apresentados? – Itachi chegou enlaçando a cintura da modelo. Pera aí, ele fez o que? Olhei curioso para a mão dele e percebi que a modelo percebeu a minha "discreta" olhada.

-Não. – Ela respondeu sorrindo para o meu irmão.

-Hn... Sasuke, essa é a minha namorada Sakura Haruno. Sakura, esse é o meu irmão, aquele que eu te falei. – Pera, o que ele falou de mim? Coisa boa não deve ser. Olhei pro meu amado irmão com a expressão fechada.

-Ah, então é você o famoso Sasuke. – Me olhou divertida. Cara, que mulher linda... *suspiro* Tá, viajei.

-Hn. – Pronunciei somente isso. Quando olhei para detrás de Sakura, vi a bicha velha chegando perto da gente.

-Gente, vamos? – Disse me secando. Sai pra lá, bicha velha!

-Preparada? – Sussurrou meu irmão no ouvido da Sakura alto demais pro meu gosto.

-Vai ser um prazer fotografar com seu irmão. – Disse sorrindo para ele e depois beijou-lhe. Tipo, não foi um beijo-selinho, foi um beijão. Se alguém viu a minha cara e a da bicha velha, por favor, fotografe e coloque no Facebook.

-Eca. – Disse passando pelos dois para o cenário.

Esse cenário é todo branco com uma iluminação meio amarelada. Tipo isso.

Fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça. Suspirei tediado.

-Vamos? – Escutei a voz de Sakura me chamando. Ela estava perigosamente próxima de mim. Ei, eu não quero apanhar do meu irmão, não!

-Hn.

Fizemos a sessão de fotos. Foi até divertido. Depois da décima quinta foto eu me soltei um pouquinho e o fotógrafo(a) pediu para fazermos poses, brincar e tudo mais. Segundo ele, é para as fotos saírem mais original.

A Sakura é até engraçada. Tem um senso de humor incrível. Não sei como ela agüenta meu irmão. Sinceramente.

-As fotos ficaram lindas. – Ela disse entrando no meu camarim. – O catálogo vai ficar perfeito. – Claro, eu estou no meio.

-Que bom! – Vesti minha blusa e olhei para ela. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma bata branca. Calçava uma sandália até bonitinha.

Sentei-me no pequeno sofá branco que tinha no estúdio.

-Eu espero que gostem. – Ela olhou para mim me analisando. Ela se perdeu na minha beleza, só pode. – Você até que lembra seu irmão. – Sentou-se ao meu lado olhando para o meu rosto. – Mas seus traços são mais... – Pareceu procurar a palavra certa. – Delicados.

-Delicados? – Arqueei a sombrancelha e olhei zombateiro pra ela.

-É. Os traços do Itachi são bem marcantes, não que sejam feios, pelo contrário. Mas os seus são mais delicados, e são marcantes também. – Sorriu.

-Hn.

-Sakura, te achei. – Meu irmão entrou de supetão no meu camarim e dirigiu-se a Sakura.

Argh, ver esses dois se atracando é... nauseante.

-Educação é ótima e eu adoro. – Levantei e me dirigi a saída do camarim.

-Desculpa. É que eu estava com pressa mesmo. – Virou-se para Sakura. – Precisamos ir, lembra?

-Ah, é mesmo! – Bateu a mão na própria testa. – Vamos. – Saíram.

Paz, finalmente!

**IMP**

Fic nova na área. Essa é SasuSaku como notaram.

Bom, como eu disse, vou reeditar MVP (Meu Vizinho Perfeito). Mas tem essa tbm que eu vou postar.

Esse capítulo ta servindo mais como um "prólogo". É isso, um prólogo.

Pequeno, eu sei, mas o capítulo um vai ser maior, prometo.

É isso.

Espero que gostem!

Beijos.

Ja ne!


	2. Na minha casa não!

-ATCHIM! – Mais um espirro maravilhoso. Ai, como é bom "desentalar"!

Está bem, confesso que voei um pouco, mas um espirro quando você está gripado – por causa de um ar condicionado de estúdio - é sempre bom para aliviar as tensões.

A minha cara está ótima. Como eu sei? Estou agora diante do maior espelho do meu quarto contemplando a minha imagem.

Para, tá! Eu não sou gay, só me acho foda, só isso. Enfim.

Meu nariz está vermelho, meu olho está pequeno e inchado e a minha boca vermelha. Ai, a minha imagem. Se eu aparecer assim na TV as minhas fãs vão me achar sexy, acredite. Será que eu faço mais sucesso assim?

-Sasuke, meu filho, abre essa porta. – Berrou, literalmente, a minha mãe do outro lado.

-Já vou! – E alem de tudo, minha voz está nasalada. Parece que eu estou falando de nariz fechado. Isso é tenso.

-Como você está meu bem? – Minha mãe colocou a mão na minha testa para medir minha temperatura. – Nossa, sua aparência está horrível.

-Ah, valeu. – Disse sarcasticamente. Minha mãe é doida e... e foda, cara. A melhor mãe do mundo. Juro! – Estou ótimo, não está vendo?

-Oras Sasuke Uchiha, me responda direito! – Disse e deu um tapa no meu braço esquerdo. Ter mãe da mão pesada não é um bom negócio.

-Não estou bem, né mãe! – Joguei-me na cama e me embrulhei. Que frio! Não tá sentindo não?

-Sasuke, você está com febre... – Puxou meu edredom - ...não pode se embrulhar.

-Não! – Choraminguei. Qual é? Eu to com um frio do cão, dá licença!

-Sim sim. – Jogou o edredom dentro do armário e pegou um lençol fino. – Embrulhe-se com este. Vou pegar um remédio pra você.

-Hn. – Tentei a aquecer-me com aquela coisa mais fina que papel.

-Já volto, meu bebê! – Saiu falando de um jeito, érr, fanho?

Ai, eu prefiro passar o dia com dor de cabeça – não que eu goste – do que ficar gripado. É horrível. Você não tem ânimo para nada. Você olha para as pessoas saudáveis ao seu redor e se pergunta: "De onde ela tira essa disposição toda? Se fosse eu, não agüentaria fazer metade do que elas fazem". É terrível. É o pior estado físico para quem nunca passou da gripe. E tudo culpa daquele maldito ar condicionado e do retardado do meu irmão.

-Sasuke? – Escutei aquela voz feminina e linda entrar nos meus ouvidos.

-Entra. – Olhei para a porta e acertei a minha aposta. É a namorada do meu irmão, Sakura Haruno.

-Como você está? – Ela olhou-me da beira da cama. Tenho a sensação de que ela sabe a resposta, né?

-Ótimo. – Fechei a expressão. Ela não está vendo o meu estado deplorável?

-Desculpa, está meio óbvio de que você não está bem. – A senti sentar. – Está assim desde quando?

-Desde o dia... – Tossi - ...da sessão de fotos.

-Ah.

-Está aqui o seu remédio, filho. – Minha mãe entrou de uma vez no quarto. Cara, se eu tivesse traindo meu irmão agora, ela seria a primeira, a saber, e a sair gritando.

-Opa, eu adoro educação! – Disse zangado e Sakura deu uma leve risada. Minha mãe? Ela só me lançou uns dos seus costumeiros olhares mortais.

-Ai, ai. Bom, eu vou ver se o Itachi já terminou. – Sakura levantou-se e foi até a porta.

-Terminou o quê? – Dona Mikoto perguntou enfiando o remédio minha goela abaixo.

-Ele disse que tinha um relatório para fazer e que tinha que entregar amanhã. Por isso vim ver Sasuke... eu viria depois, mas ele estava ocupado.

Hn, meu irmão deve ter "adorado" ela ter largado ele lá para vir me ver.

-Ah.

-Tchau. – Sorriu, saiu e fechou a porta.

-Pelo menos seu irmão tomou jeito e arrumou uma moça descente!

-É eu também acho. – Disse sonolento. Novalgina me mata de sono.

-Só espero que dure.

Cai duro na cama.

**IMP**

Acordei, olhei no relógio, vi as horas – Ahá, lógico, não é? -, levantei-me e fui ao banheiro. Tomei um banho morno, porque gelado não rola. Vesti uma calça moletom preta, uma blusa do Slipknot, dei uma mexida no cabelo e fui em direção à cozinha. Aliás, doença nenhuma tira minha fome, acredite.

Estou tranqüilo, descendo as escadas da minha lindíssima mansão, fazendo notas imaginárias na minha guitarra imaginária – depois eu a apresento pra vocês – quando eu dou de cara com uma cena nada legal... meu irmão e a minha linda – perfeita – cunhada se pegando em frente a televisão. Aquilo me deu um nojo tão grande que se eu estivesse de estomago cheio eu teria o maior dos prazeres de eliminar o conteúdo bem em cima da cabeça deles.

-O quarto é no andar de cima. Se quiserem posso fazer um mapinha indicando o local. – Sakura engasgou e corou, e meu irmão me lançou um olhar matador.

-Sasuke... – Sussurrou Sakura muito, mas muito envergonhada.

-Cala a boca, imbecil! – Itachi levantou nervoso e veio na minha direção.

-Ei, calma ai! Não vamos partir pra violência, beleza? Sabia que é falta de respeito vocês ficarem se pegando no meio da sala sendo que tem gente em casa. – Olhei para Sakura e ela estava de cabeça baixa e encolhida. Tadinha, me deu uma pena... AH, NÃO DEU NÃO!

-Falta de respeito? Eu estou na minha casa, tá? – Apontou o dedo na minha cara.

-E na sua casa tem quarto, não é? Acho que eles que não foram feitos só pra dormir.

-Gente, já chega! – Sakura levantou-se e colocou-se entre nós. – Chega Itachi. Seu irmão tem razão, nós deveríamos ter ido há um lugar reservado. – Olhou de esguelha para mim e depois voltou a encarar Itachi. – Eu vou embora. Te ligo mais tarde. – Pegou a bolsa e saiu.

-Ah, pirralho, você me paga! – Veio bufando na minha direção.

-C-calma Itachi, calma. – Só sei que sai correndo.

-Calma? Viu como você deixou a minha namorada? Viu o estado que ela ficou?

-Ah, coitada. – A ironia falou, digo, eu. Fiquei atrás do sofá debochando do que ele falava.

-Eu não vou fazer nada com você. – Parou de me seguir. – MAIS RESPEITO COM A SAKURA E COMIGO! – Subiu a escada. – AH, E VOCÊ VAI PEDIR DESCULPAS PRA ELA! – Falou no meio do percurso.

-Ah, não vou não! – Bufei.

-Vai sim! – Senti meu braço sendo agarrado. – Você a fez passar vergonha. O mínimo que você deveria fazer é pedir desculpas.

-Não vou não.

-Ah, vai sim Sasuke Uchiha. – Seu olhar veio como uma facada no meu coração... eu mereço. – Eu tenho a sua carreira em minhas mãos. – Largou-me e subiu.

Ferrou. Vou ter mesmo que pedir desculpas.

DROGA!

**IMP**

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?

-É surdo? – Levantei-me depois do meu auto nomeado melhor amigo gritar uns dez mil decibéis acima da sua voz. – Porque eu não sou.

-Foi mal. – Sussurrou. – Mas o que você fez foi mais mal ainda.

-Ah, valeu pela consolação. – Disse a Ironia, digo, eu.

Naruto apenas levantou as mãos em rendição.

-Mas como você vai fazer para pedir desculpas a ela?

-Simples. Quando ela for lá em casa eu peço. – Dei de ombros. Sentei-me no sofá e cruzei as pernas.

-Tá bom. Você é quem sabe. – Sorriu e sentou-se em frente do computador.

É, eu realmente espero que fosse simples assim, como eu imagino.

**IMP**

Hello peoples, bem?

Segundo capítulo ai para vocês.

É isso.

Beijos :*

**REVIEWS? =D**


	3. Mas, não era eu pra pedir desculpas?

-Pedir desculpas?

-É, meu bebê, pedir desculpas! - Minha mãe repetiu já sem paciência.

-Mas pelo que? Não fiz nada, oras! - Levantei-me revoltado e falei alto demais. Mamãe mandou-me sentar com aquele olhar nada mortal (reparem a ironia!)

-Pelo constrangimento que você fez a Sakura passar.

-Ah, se quisessem evitar, que teriam ido para um quarto, é o não falta nessa casa! - Cruzei os braços e bufei como criança irritada.

-Sasuke, eles só estavam se beijando! - Mamãe passou a mão no meu rosto e riu diante a minha pose de "criança irritada".

Se beijando, sei.

Eles estavam era se amassando na frente da televisão. Estavam nas preliminares, tá ligado? Dali ia sair uma coisa meio obscena, sacou?

Cara, que linguajá!

-Mãe, eles estavam nas preliminares, entendeu?

-Meu filho, o seu irmão não iria fazer sexo no meio da sala! - Disse irritada.

-Ah, do jeito que conheço aquele Índio, ia sim.

-Sasuke, não importa. Nenhuma desculpa é aceitável pelo constrangimento que você fez a Sakura passar. - Levantou-se. - Vai pedir desculpas sim pra ela, moleque! - Saiu do quarto batendo a porta fortemente.

Ah, droga, vou ter que pedir mesmo desculpas para aquela coisa linda, perfeita, gosto-, quer dizer, para aquela coisa irritante e que diz que pareço com o Itachi.

TENHA DÓ, SAKURA HARUNO!

Ah, olha, lembrei-me do nome dela.

Enfim.

No final das contas, vou ter que pedir desculpas mesmo.

**IMP**

-Oi amor.

Escutei a voz melódica da minha cunhada. Estou na sala de estar assistindo um filme qualquer.

Quando olhei para a porta, os dois estavam se beijando. Finquei meu olhar neles e quando Sakura me viu, separou-se rapidamente de Itachi ficando vermelha.

-Podem continuar, não vou interromper nada não! – Desliguei a TV e subi com Naruto no meu encalço.

-Não vai mesmo pedir desculpas, Sasuke? – Perguntou jogando-se na minha cama.

-Hn. – Fechei a expressão relembrando a cena dos dois se beijando.

Ora, mas por que eu estou tão incomodado com isso?

Por que eu tenho essa sensação esquisita quando vejo os dois no maior amasso?

Será que...?

NÃO, IMPOSSÍVEL!

-Sasuke, você tá bem? Ficou mais branco de repente.

-Estou. – O olhei ainda com expressão fechada.

-Ah. Cara, vou indo, marquei com a Hinata. Fui. – Fizemos o nosso toque e ele saiu.

Resolvi descer. Fui até a quadra de tênis que tem na minha mansão, – sabe como a vida de um cara como eu, é difícil, né? – peguei uma bolinha e fiquei jogando-a no chão.

-Sasuke.

Ah, não. Ela de novo não!

Sensação estranha sai daqui! Tremedeira sai daqui também! Vocês não me agradam!

Continuei fazendo o que estava fazendo e resolvi ignorá-la.

-SASUKE UCHIHA!

Eita, chamou o sobrenome. Deve ser mesmo importante.

Olhei em sua direção com o braço sobre o rosto. O sol estava muito forte. A vi acenando para me aproximar dela.

-O que é? – Perguntei ríspido chegando perto dela.

Ah, esse perfume me inebria.

Sua beleza é estonteante. Também vestida do jeito que estava – regata braça, bermuda jeans preta com uma sandália de dedo preta – deixaria qualquer um louco.

Seu cabelo solto ao vento...

Seus olhos brilhando no sol...

Sua pele alva, convidando-a a tocá-la...

TÁ, PARA SASUKE UCHIHA!

-Eu... – Corou. – Vim pedir desculpas por ontem.

Eu que errei e ela que vem pedir desculpas?

Espera, eu disse mesmo que estava errado?

Nossa, não estou bem.

-Eu realmente deveria ter ido a um lugar mais reservado. – Olhou nos meus olhos e vi que era sincero o pedido.

Nossa, me deu uma vontade abraçá-la ali e dizer que estava tudo bem e que o errado era eu, mas alguma coisa me prendia a fazer isso.

O nome disso?

ITACHI UCHIHA.

-Sakura, te achei. – Deram-se um selinho. – Procurei por você na mansão toda. – Olhou pra mim e depois pra ela.

-Eu... eu vim pedir desculpas para o Sasuke por ontem.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas, e sim ele! – Saiu puxando Sakura.

-Mas, eu-

-Não! – A interrompeu. – Ele quem tem que fazer isso.

E lá se vai mais uma oportunidade admirar a beleza de Sakura.

...

Deleta o que eu disse.

**IMP**

_**Heey guys, como vão?**_

_**Espero que bem.**_

_**Bom, tomei vergonha na cara e att Impulso.**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

_**Curtinho, eu sei, mas inspiração é que nem dinheiro na minha carteira, quando tem, some rápido.**_

_**Enfim.**_

_**Quero agradecer as reviews e esperar que não diminuam!**_

_**Ok ok.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	4. Perfume doce e confusão

-Seu irmão tem razão. - Naruto olhou-me sério sentado no sofá do camarim.

-Mas, ele a tirou de lá à força! Eu iria conversar com ela! - Peguei um copo de coca e dei um gole.

O calor era tanto, que, se eu fosse microscópico, daria um mergulho bem demorado nesse copo de coca geladinha.

-E quem garante Sasuke?

-Eu iria sim!

Naruto estava me irritando ao ponto de socá-lo e o mandar para um lugar onde o sol não bate.

-Iria resistir à beleza de Sakura-chan? Aqueles cabelos rosa longos e sedosos ao vento, os olhos brilhando com a ajuda do sol, o corpo sendo des-

-Anda decorando coisas bonitas para falar a Hinata, Naruto? - Tratei de calar a boca dele. Eita carinha que viaja!

-Não, por quê? - Ele olhou-me como se eu tivesse dito: "Naruto, sou gay e te amo!"

-Você dizendo isso tudo da Sakura...

-Ah. Mas to mentindo? - Pegou seu violão preto com labaredas de fogo e começou a solar uma música da banda.

E logo a minha música preferida.

A música que eu fiz para minha ex-namorada e atual melhor amiga.

Hey, Sasuke, você é um gênio mesmo! Como não tinha pensado nisso?

Eu tenho que admitir que o que o dobe do Naruto falou é verdade. Quando eu vejo a Sakura, o Uchiha-júnior se anima.

Ah, Kami-sama, o que faço?

Dirigi-me a porta do camarim e dei de cara com Itachi, que a abriu bruscamente.

Nossa Itachi, está precisando mudar de perfume. Esse seu tá muito doce!

Levei um susto. Ninguém merece ver a "beleza" do Itachi assim de supetão (N/A: Aê, quem concorda que todo mundo merece, levanta a mão! o/).

-SAI ESTRUPÍCIO! – Saí rápido de perto da porta esbarrando em Naruto e derramando o copo de coca cola que ele pegou quando eu resolvi sair.

-TEME!

-Hn. – Sorri ao ver Naruto todo melado de coca-cola.

-Ah, meu Deus, Naruto!

AH, NÃO, ELA NÃO!

DE NOVO NÃO!

Não havia reparado que Sakura estava por perto porque levei um susto com Itachi.

Senti o mesmo perfume de quando dei de cara com Itachi e ele estava bem próximo de mim. Está explicado o cheiro doce vindo do meu irmão. No mínimo estava se agarrando com Sakura por ai antes de vir até aqui.

-Estou bem, Sakura-chan! – Sorriu com a típica mania de por a mão na nuca.

-Olha o que você fez, Baka! – Sakura me repreendeu, ajudando Naruto a limpar-se.

-E eu tenho culpa do seu namorado me dá um susto com a "beleza" – fiz aspas com os dedos – estonteante dele? – Olhei para ela enfurecido.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Itachi.

-Nisso eu concordo. – Sorriu. – A beleza dele é estonteante. – Soltou uma piscadela para o Índio.

Vi um Naruto rindo e um Sasuke bufando.

Oras, porque eu estava bufando mesmo?

-Não vim aqui para discutir uma coisa que só cabem as mulheres. – Itachi pronunciou. – Amanhã tem show.

Meu coração parou.

Suei frio.

E o meu estoque de felicidade foi nas alturas.

-SHOW? – Digo com os olhos brilhando. – Aonde?

- No Shea Stadium.* - Sorriu para Sakura que chegava perto dele.

-Dattebayo! – Preciso dizer quem disse isso?

-Loucura, loucura! – Digo pegando as chaves do meu carro dirigindo-me até a porta do camarim. – Que horas?

-Às dez. Já avisei Gaara e Neji.

-Uhum. Fui. – Saí de lá correndo.

Preciso resolver umas coisinhas. Risadinha maléfica.

IMP

-Mãe, cheguei! – Entrei em casa anunciando a minha chegada, como sempre fazia.

-Dona Mikoto não está. – Apareceu do nada.

MAS, O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Ah, é. Ela é namorada do meu irmão.

Memória de peixe.

-E onde ela foi? – Olhei para a dona da voz e não resisti.

Ok. Quem é o cara que não resiste em olhar para uma menina linda vestida com um pijama – cujo formado por um short azul e uma blusa de alça branca - e descalça. Além do cabelo está em um coque frouxo e segurando uma colher de pau suja de brigadeiro.

Espera.

Suja de brigadeiro?

-Ela saiu com o seu pai e não volta hoje. Ela pediu para avisá-lo que tem comida na geladeira, se quiser comer, é só esquentar.

É normal mamãe e papai fazerem essas viagens relâmpago.

-E o que você está fazendo? – Entrei na cozinha e o cheiro de brigadeiro invadiu minhas narinas.

-Brigadeiro. – Sorriu. – Quer?

Não me conhece mesmo.

Coitada.

Inner Sasuke: Ela tem que conhecer o seu irmão, não você!

Que seja.

-Quero.

-Tá bom. – Foi até a geladeira e pegou a vasilha que tinha brigadeiro. – Vou deixar um pouco aqui nesse prato pra você.

-Uhum.

Saí da cozinha e fui até meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta e fui ao banheiro. Despi-me e tomei um banho quente.

Relaxei. Não agüentava mais ter que olhar pra Sakura e me segurar.

CALMA AI! O QUE EU DISSE?

Ah, tá bom. Até parece que ela exerce esse poder todo sobre mim.

Desliguei o chuveiro e enrolei-me na toalha. Fui até o closet e vesti uma calça tactel preta e uma blusa qualquer.

Comida. Preciso de comida.

Desci até a cozinha, coloquei a janta para esquentar no microonda e quando aquele troço irritante apitou, fui comer.

Sentei-me à pequena mesa que tinha na cozinha e tentei comer em paz.

Tentei, por quê?

Um cheiro doce invadiu os meus pensamentos e quando dou conta, Sakura está na porta sorrindo e me olhando como se eu fosse o "guti guti da mamãe."

-O que faz parada ai? Eu não mordo.

-É, eu sei. – Ela aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se à minha frente.

-Eu preciso mesmo conversar com você. Mas, não era...?

-Pra estar com o Itachi no quarto? – Deu de ombros. – Eu discuti com ele.

Engasguei com a colherada de comida que havia posto na minha boca.

Ah, espera ai!

Ela e o Itachi discutiram?

Estreitei meu olhar para ela.

-E por que discutiram?

-Por sua causa. – Ela disse tão naturalmente quando "Amanhã eu acordo".

Soltei uma gargalhada fraca.

-Minha?

-É. O repreendi pelo ato dele de ontem na quadra de tênis.

-Ah, mas ele não estava errado.

ESPERA!

O que eu disse?

Realmente ter uma Sakura por perto te deixa lélé.

-Hun? – Ela me olhou curiosa enquanto de encolhia, colocando as mãos entre as pernas. Sempre falo isso quando quero aquecê-las.

-Eu não vou repeti o que eu falei.

-Você gastaria menos saliva repetindo o que disse do que essa frase. – Olhou-me forma óbvia e sorriu.

Ela tem que ser mesmo a namorada do Itachi.

-Os anos de convivência com o Índio não estão te fazendo bem. – Coloquei a última colherada de comida na boca e olhei pra ela.

-Não? Por que não?

-Porque – levantei-me indo até a pia. Depositei o prato lá e voltei ao meu lugar – você está falando do mesmo jeito que ele.

-Mas... mas eu poderia falar assim... antes de eu começar a namorar seu irmão! – Ahá, ela gaguejou! Te peguei Sakura Haruno.

-Te garanto que não. – Sorri vencedor.

-Está bem. Não vou discutir com quem sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesma!

Ah, cara. A carinha que ela fez.

...

A carinha que ela fez...

AH, SASUKE, PARA!

-Ok, desculpa.

-Ahn? – Ela me olhou de supetão.

-Desculpa. – Repeti. – Eu não deveria ter dado aquele chilique infantil naquele dia, o qual te constrangeu e nem ter tentado adivinhar como você era antes de conhecer o tras - ela olhou-me feio – o Itachi.

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu.

Um lindo sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos, alinhados e lindos.

-Desculpas aceita! – Levantou-se e foi até a geladeira. – Brigadeiro?

-Ah, tinha me esquecido. Claro. Pega uma colher pra você.

-Não, não. Já comi muito com o Itachi-kun. – Sorriu sentando-se com a vasilha e a colher na mão. Estendeu-os pra mim.

Itachi-kun?

Não gostei d'ela pronunciando esse nome na minha presença.

Uma raiva súbita apareceu em mim.

Não é raiva, é só um sentimento parecido com o de posse.

_"-Descrever o ciúme, Sasuke-kun? Bom, é um sentimento que pode ser confundido com raiva, mas tem um fator que não deixa confundir: seria um sentimento parecido com o de posse."_

Não vem me dizer que o que Ino falou...?

Não, impossível!

Coloquei uma enorme colherada de brigadeiro na boca e vi um Sakura sorrindo e me olhando de novo como "guti guti da mamãe" enquanto a minha cabeça está à mil por hora!

MERDA!

O que essa garota de cabelo rosa tá fazendo comigo?

**IMP**

_Yoo minna! _

_Daijobuu?_

_Capítulo 4 ai pra vocês!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos!_

_JA NE!_


	5. Resistência Narrado pela Sakura

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

SASUKE

SAI MERDA DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Nossa, que cheiro de queimado...

AH, MEU DEUS, É O ARROZ!

–Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe! – Mexi desesperadamente. Se queimar, Itachi me mata.

–Sakura?

ITACHI, NÃO!

–Que cheiro de queimado é esse?

O que eu falo?

O que eu falo?

–Será que a Sakura precisa treinar mais na cozinha?

SASUKE UCHIHA, EU TE MATO!

–N-não queimou. – Olhei sem graça pra eles.

Itachi: cara de desconfiado; Sasuke: uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso desconfiado.

–Q-queimou um pouco!

–De novo, amor? – Itachi passou por mim e passou a mão no meu cabelo.

Impressão minha ou eu vi mesmo o Sasuke apertar mais a mão fechada? E contrair a mandíbula?

–Foi sem querer! – Olhei para ele sorrindo. – Ter você nos meus pensamentos, me distrai! – Mentira é tudo nessas horas.

Ele veio até mim e me deu um selinho.

–Não quero interromper, mas vou subir. – Disse saindo.

–Mas já? – Vi alguma coisa escura passar pelos olhos de Sasuke. – Almoçar?– Itachi enlaçou minha cintura e distribuía beijos pelo pescoço.

–Não, obrigado. – Fechou a cara e saiu.

Eu me senti mal pelo Sasuke-kun.

–Será que ele ficou sem graça? – Perguntei mirando os olhos negros e lindos do meu lindão.

–Sem graça por quê?

–Ah, por causa do jeito que estávamos e também, da última vez que ficamos assim você viu o que deu, né?

–O Sasuke é uma criança, Sakura.

–Não fala assim. Talvez ele fique mesmo constrangido! – Digo inocente.

–Agora vai defender ele?

Coloquei a água quente no arroz e virei para ele.

–Não, meu amor. – Acariciei seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, aprovando o carinho. – Só estou dizendo que ele não deve sentir-se bem, assim como eu ou você, não sentiríamos bem em um local estando só nós dois solteiros, não concorda?

–Hum. – Aproximou seu rosto do meu. – Você tem razão.

–Lindão. – Sussurrei contra sua boca.

Ele apenas sorriu e me beijou.

Beijar Itachi é a melhor coisa que existe.

Sério.

Ele é calmo e carinhoso. Seu beijo é suave, mas é tentador e cheio de desejo.

Eu amo o beijo do meu namorado.

Aaaaaah. Suspirinho apaixonado.

–Eu tenho que trabalhar. – Afastou-se depois que o ar faltou aos nossos pulmões.

–Mas, já? Você mal chegou em casa. - Fiz bico e ele beijou.

Para quem ainda não se situou, eu moro com o Itachi e com o Sasuke e com a dona Mikoto e seu Fugaku – sogros perfeitos.

Bom, passei a morar.

Eu quis vir pra cá. E preferimos assim também.

Mesmo que eu tenha passado vergonha com o Uchiha mais novo, mas prefiro assim.

Agora eu e meu lindão nos agarramos em locais apropriados.

Risadinha maléfica.

–Eu só vim trazer o Sasuke. O carro dele está no conserto. E tenho que resolver alguns detalhes do show da banda dele. É hoje à noite, esqueceu?

–Ah, é verdade, havia me esquecido.

–Bom – desgrudou de mim e caminhou até a porta da cozinha – até mais tarde. – Soltou uma piscadela.

–Até. – Sorri.

–Te amo.

–Também te amo. – Saiu.

Ah, pena que o meu lindão foi embora, queria tanto curtir uma tarde com ele!

Voltei minha atenção para o fogão.

O que mais que eu tenho para fazer mesmo?

**IMP**

Não que eu esteja preocupada, mas, desde que o Sasuke chegou ele não saiu do quarto.

Será que ele está lá mesmo?

Desde a hora que Itachi saiu e terminei de fazer o almoço, estou zanzando pela casa.

Sem nada pra fazer.

Na televisão só está passando coisa inútil.

Internet, nem pensar.

Filmes, prefiro vê-los com o meu lindão.

Pensei em ir jogar tênis, futebol ou vôlei, mas o meu sedentarismo gritou pedindo pelo amor de todos os seres divinos para não ir. Ok, atendi o pedido.

Então vou a academia, que fica nos fundos da casa. Lá é um lugar calmo, silencioso e me lembra meu lindão.

E sedentarismo que se exploda!

Subi até o quarto, coloquei um short de lycra, uma blusa qualquer de ginástica, calcei meu tênis branco e desci. Antes passei na cozinha, enchi uma garrafa de água e dirigi-me a academia.

–Waking up to people talking, and it's getting later every morning. Then I realise it's nearly midday… - Parei na porta da academia escutando Sasuke cantar.

É, meus caros. Não é atoa que o menino é vocalista da Four Boys. (N/A: Nomezinho, tosco, eu sei, mas foi o único que condizia com o número de integrantes da banda!)

Ele estava deitado em um colchonete e ofegante.

Ah, Deus, me leva!

Quem resiste ao ver Sasuke Uchiha, irmão do meu lindão, sem camisa, só de bermuda tactel, suado e lindo? Com aquele tanquinho e par de braços definidos à mostra?

Eu acho que vou desmaiar.

Suspirei fundo.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Minha respiração falhou. Minha pernas tremeram. Minhas mãos suaram.

Notei o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim. Ele parecia no mesmo estado que o meu, porque seu rosto demonstrava uma leve surpresa.

–O-oi. Não s-sabia que esta-tava aqui! – Sorri sem graça e com a respiração alterada.

MERDA!

Por que eu gaguejei mesmo?

Por que essas reações ao ver meu cunhado?

–Hum. – Ele pegou os pesos e voltou ao seu exercício.

Tratei de despertar e ir até a esteira.

Preciso correr, se não morro!

Por que eu estava tendo essas reações perto do Sasuke?

Por que quando eu lembro do chilique dele o nome ciúmes vem na minha cabeça?

_"-Impossível ser ciúmes, minha filha. Talvez ele não tenha gostado de ver você se agarrando com o Itachi por, sei lá, vocês estarem no meio da sala se engolindo?_

_–Mas, mãe, a casa é do Itachi também!_

_–Você iria gostar de pegar seu irmão se agarrando com outra na sala? – Abaixei o olhar. – Está vendo. A mesma coisa é com o Sasuke!"_

Não!

Minha mãe tem toda a razão. E depois eu amo o Itachi, não o Sasuke. Por que estou preocupada com a opinião dele?

Ah, mas quando sinto aquele perfume dele. Vejo o meio sorriso que ele solta. A voz dele.

Eu suo frio. Sério!

–SAKURA! – A voz dele me tirou do meu blá blá blá mental.

–O quê?

–Se você não parar de correr nessa velocidade vai ter um infarto, garota! – Ele estava com expressão séria, sem camisa e suado na frente da esteira.

Quando olhei para o painel, vi que corro a mais de dez minutos em uma velocidade alta.

–Ah. – Abaixei a velocidade e comecei a caminhar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e balbuciou um "Hn" e voltou ao seu exercício.

Desliguei a esteira e tomei quase toda a água da garrafa.

–Nervoso para o show? – Joguei um colchonete do lado dele e sentei.

–Um pouco. – Continuou fazendo o exercício e nem olhou para mim.

É igual o Itachi antes de namorarmos.

Ele me ignorava legal. Dizia ele que era para resistir a tentação de me agarrar.

Será que com o Sasuke...?

SAKURA HARUNO, PARA COM ISSO! VOCÊ TEM NAMORADO, GAROTA!

–Ah. – Olhei para ele e vi que ele parara de fazer o exercício e olhava atentamente para o teto. – Já escolheu o repertório? – Dei uma golada de água.

–Já sim. – Ele olhou pra mim.

PARA!

ELE OLHOU PRA MIM!

Risadinha maléfica. Sabia que não iria resistir.

Abriu um meio sorriso e sentou-se de frente para mim.

–Serão músicas inéditas?

–Também vai ter. Mas a maioria não é. Só uma ou duas, se não me engano.

–Ah. – Sorri para ele.

Olhei no relógio e já eram cinco horas da tarde. Itachi chegaria às seis.

Ele provavelmente quer que eu o acompanhe no show do Sasuke.

OH, MY GOD! Tenho que escolher a minha roupa, maquiagem e etc.

Hum, como é um show de rock, como vou?

Ai, tenho que ver se possuo roupa adequada para esse gênero de show. Bom, devo ter.

–Sakura?

Olhei para ele e ele tinha um sorriso e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Gatinho! Olhinhos brilhando.

–O-oi? – Olhei sem graça pra ele. Percebi que me observava.

Ele suspirou e soltou uma risada breve.

Ai, que risada!

–Eu vou pra casa. Vem? – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar-me.

–Uhum. Tenho que me arrumar. Itachi estará ai daqui a pouco e com certeza ele vai querer que eu vá para o show e blá blá blá. – Revirei os olhos rindo e andando ao lado de Sasuke.

Percebi que ele está tenso. Os músculos de suas costas – sim, ele estava sem camisa – estavam tensas e seus ombros também.

Querida, eu sou uma ótima observadora, tá?

–Não fica nervoso. Vai dar tudo certo. – Digo na porta do quarto do Itachi. Ele está parado na porta do quarto dele. – Creio que não é o segundo show que faz, certo? – Apenas maneou a cabeça em um "sim". – Então. – Sorri e ele correspondeu. – Vai dar tudo certo. – Entrei no quarto sem ver a sua reação.

É , Sasuke Uchiha, devo confessar: Você está mexendo comigo.

Ou não.

Espero que não!

Eu ainda amo muito o meu namorado! Acreditem!

**IMP**

Quando entrei no quarto, tomei um bom banho morno e vesti uma roupa de ficar em casa, um short e uma blusa qualquer do Itachi.

Deitei-me na cama e olhei no relógio. São cinco e meia. Daqui a pouco ele aparece ai.

Liguei a televisão e procurei algo de interessante para ver.

Bom, como sempre, nesse horário, nada de interessante.

Desliguei o aparelho e liguei o som. Coloquei um bom cd e fiquei escutando. Deitei-me novamente e fechei os olhos.

–Amor? – Escuto uma porta sendo aberta e a voz do meu lindão ecoar nos meus ouvidos.

–Oi! – Abri os olhos e o vi do meu lado.

–Te acordei? – Enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e distribuía beijos.

–Não. – Respondi sorrindo e de olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação que ele me proporcionava.

Ele levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Depois de alguns segundos, escutei o chuveiro sendo ligado.

–Vai ao show comigo, não é?

–Ah, não sei. – Digo manhosa revirando na cama.

Risadinha. Ele perdeu essa cena.

–Ah, amor, vamos? Eu preciso estar no show e não quero ir sozinho.

–Não tem outro para ficar no seu lugar?

–Não. O Tobi está viajando e o Deidara está em lua de mel.

–É verdade, havia me esquecido do Deidara. Mas o Tobi não voltaria hoje?

–Aquele filho duma mãe cancelou a volta para amanhã, acredita?

–Ai ai. – Soltei uma risada. Ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado e vi Itachi saindo do banheiro só de toalha.

Oh, Deus, me leva. Isso é muita tentação!

–Itachi... – Disse manhosa ao ver sua bela imagem.

Ele soltou uma risada e chamou-me até ele.

–Seu safadinho. – Digo sorrindo e indo até ele. – Você está todo molhado, amor!

–Não importa. – Agarrou-me e senti seu corpo gelado – bom, pelo menos a parte não coberta pela toalha – no meu.

–Importa sim. – Sussurrei contra sua boca e ele fechou os olhos.

–Não mesmo. – Sorriu e me beijou.

Ah, o resto nem preciso comentar, não é?

**IMP**

E ai galerinha!

Eu sei que estou sumida. Vou explicar-lhes!

Bom, primeiro: por que não atualizei a fic até agora? Por falta de reviews. A falta de reviews me desanima e dá-me a impressão de que a fic é ruim. No outro site em que posto recebo mais reviews do que aqui. Por isso que lá atualizo com mais freqüência. A fic já está no capítulo 13.

=/

Segundo: escola e falta de tempo. É aquele blá blá blá de sempre.

Eu espero que tenha, pelo menos, uns três reviews. '-'

É isso.

JA NE!


	6. Show, briga e conselhos à parte  Pt I

Show.

–Sasuke, não enrola naquele camarim! – Disse Itachi ao volante olhando para mim através do retrovisor. Apenas rolei os olhos em sinal de irritação. – Me ouviu, Sasuke?

–Ouvi! – Bufei.

Cara chato, mano. Que saco!

–O seu show começa as dez e eu quero você 21h59 esperando atrás do palco. Você, Naruto e os meninos.

Ah, maldita seja a hora que eu escutei a minha mãe e contratei o Itachi como empresário!

–Amor, não precisa ser tão exigente! – Ouvi Sakura em minha defesa. – O bom dos shows são os atrasos! – Sorriu para ele e depois virou pra mim. – Não é, Sasuke?

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

Os olhos dela me encantam. Esse sorriso faz-me bem. Sinto-me aliviado quando o vejo.

DELETA o que eu acabei de dizer!

–É sim. – Sorri de canto enquanto observava ela voltar à posição original.

Sakura Haruno, você me enlouquece.

Infelizmente.

Olhei para a rua que passava como um borrão pela janela do carro de Itachi.

Meu cérebro está cada vez mais doido. Sério!

Não me obedece mais. Ou será o coração que está no comando agora?

Só sei de uma coisa: ele é perigoso, muito perigoso.

Ouvi uma risada do Itachi e voltei a minha atenção para o casal a minha frente. Eles estão rindo e conversando como se eu não estivesse presente. Às vezes Sakura dá um beijo no rosto dele ou ele aperta a coxa dela, que está coberta pela calça jeans azul.

Ela está simplesmente linda. Usava uma regata branca com uma camisa xadrez azul e preta por cima, a calça jeans preta meia surrada, mas não com aquele aspecto de velho e calçava um all star preto com azul. Estava com visual de roqueira, mas não aquela coisa macabra e largada. A maquiagem nos olhos estava preta e usava um gloss transparente – ah, como eu sei? Arruma uma namorada loira louca por maquiagens e afins que você vira especialista, acredite. Seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado, mas um "bagunçado arrumado", sabe? Bem bonito.

É, eu acho que estou reparando muito na minha nada amada cunhada.

–Sasuke! – Me chamou Itachi nervoso. Deduzi que ele me chamava há horas. – Estava aonde, pirralho?

–Estou no seu carro. – Olhei irônico para ele e vi Sakura abafar o riso.

–Ora seu!

–Itachi, amor! – Ela pediu manhosa.

–Tá, que seja. Não esqueceu as instruções que te dei, não é?

–Acho uma boa ele se atrasar alguns minutos. Tipo, fazerem as fãs gritarem por ele. – Sakura sugeriu antes de pronunciar-me.

O show é meu ou dela?

–ALGUNS minutos, Sasuke. – Disse ele antes de sair do carro e ir abrir a porta para a rosada.

–Está bem.

Saí do carro bufando de raiva.

Um por ele ficar com essa nóia por causa do show.

Outra por ele estar com a menina que eu estou completamente apaixonado.

ESPERA!

Eu disse apaixonado?

Ferrou!

IMP

–É para nos atrasarmos? – Perguntou um Neji incrédulo.

Ah, claro. Logo o Neji, que é super pontual. Pedir pra ele para se atrasar para o show é a mesma coisa que pedir a um adolescente rebelde estudar!

Ok, comparação no sense a minha.

Enfim.

Sentei-me no sofá de coro branco do camarim, arqueei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos.

Eu preciso pensar. Melhor. Eu preciso de férias! Isso sim.

A imagem de Sakura me veio à cabeça.

Como aquele ser de cabelo estranhamente rosa me deixa nesse estado emocional deplorável?

Alguém ai se arrisca a me responder? Eu preciso urgente de uma resposta!

–SASUKE!

Essa voz de paty – porque não existem outras palavras para descrever a voz dela – ecoou na minha cabeça como um barulho provocado por uma explosão. Suspirei, voltei a minha cabeça para frente e abri os olhos.

É Ino. A minha linda e loira ex-namorada.

–Ino. – Murmurei.

–Tudo bem, amorzinho? – Beijou meu rosto e riu.

É, ela ainda me trata assim, como namorado. Apesar de termos terminado, temos uma amizade forte. É, ela é minha melhor amiga.

–Uhum e você? – Olhei para ela e está do mesmo modo de sempre, chamativa, mas não como uma piriguete e sim uma verdadeira paty.

–Estou ótima, meu amor. – Sorriu, mas logo desmanchou. – Que cara é essa?

Olhei ao redor e vi que só estavam nós dois no camarim. Achei seguro contar-lhe.

–Umas coisas andam me preocupando.

–É aquele assunto? – Cruzou as pernas descobertas e ficou observando as unhas exageradamente rosa. – Te conheço, Sasukezinho. Você deve estar em uma batalha interna daquelas.

Ino é, com certeza, a melhor pessoa para te dar conselhos. Seja qual for o assunto. Apesar de parecer uma paty adolescente, ela tem a cabeça bem formada, o que me surpreende. Só, às vezes, que dá um ataque de loira que ninguém merece. (N/A: Nada contra as loiras, ok? Até mesmo porque eu sou uma. É um termo para definir os momentos "pitis" da Ino.)

–Hn. – Pronunciei só isso e voltei a minha cabeça para a posição antes d'ela chegar.

–Sasuke...

–O que, Ino?

–Quem é Sakura?

–Mas eu já te disse memória de peixe! – Olhei para ela e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

–Ah, formulei minha pergunta errado ou você está com o seu QI lá no Submundo! Quem é Sakura para você?

–Oh, loira. – Olhei para ela com a cabeça na posição normal. – Eu posso ter um alto QI, mas não sou adivinha!

–Responda! Não discuta!

–Pra mim? – Olhei para frente, para o nada e pensei.

Sentindo um cheirinho de queimado ai? Sou eu pensando ou a Sakura queimando arroz.

Fique com primeira opção.

–Não sei, Ino.

–Ah, faz um esforço!

–Sakura Haruno para mim é uma garota linda, tem cabelo estranhamente rosa-chiclete, é namorada do meu irmão, consequentemente minha cunhada, doce, sorridente, tímida e...

–E...?

–Tem olhos maravilhosamente verdes!

–Nossa. – Olhou-me com um cara de saco.

–O quê?

–Imaginei que fosse dizer uma coisa extraordinária! – Riu e fitou-me.

É, esse tempo todinho que estamos conversando ela estava olhando as unhas.

–Que coisa extraordinária Ino Yamanaka esperava? – Arqueei a sobrancelha e dei meu típico sorriso de canto.

–Que admitisse que estivesse apaixonado por ela.

Ah, mas eu ri. Ri muito, mas muito alto.

–O que? Está achando um absurdo? – Riu. – Faça-me rir, Sasuke Uchiha!

–Realmente é um absurdo.

–Ou não!

Ou não.

IMP

–Prontos para entrarem? As fãs já estão arrancando os cabelos! – Perguntou Sakura aproximando-se de nós.

–Cadê o Itachi? – Olhei pra ela com uma cara você-não-é-nossa-empresária, mas ela ignorou.

–O Itachi está falando com o pessoal da parte técnica.

–Estamos prontos, Sakura-chan!

–Ah, que bom, Naruto. Pelo menos um educado aqui, não é? – Lançou-me um olhar mortal. – Enfim. Entrem, já está na hora!

Quando entramos no palco as luzes estavam apagadas. Cada um foi para o seu local. Eu no vocal com a guitarra, Neji na bateria, Gaara na guitarra e no back vocal, e Naruto no baixo.

Posicionei-me em frente ao microfone e limpei a garganta. O microfone está ligado, o que levou as fãs à loucura.

–E ai, lindinhas! – Gritaria geral. Esperei acalmarem-se para continuar. – Tudo bem com as nossas amadas? – Perguntei sedutor, fazendo mais uma vez elas gritarem.

–Acho que sim, Sasuke! – Naruto pronunciou-se, fazendo as fãs gritarem loucamente de novo. – Sim?

Um sonoro "sim" saiu da platéia, o que me animou. Adoro ser o fodão! (N/A: "Se achar" aqui não existe!)

–Hn, então o show vai ser bom hoje, não é? – Perguntou Neji.

–Bom não. – Gaara disse. – Ótimo!

Gritaria geral.

–É... VAMOS NESSA!

A luz acendeu-se junto com os instrumentos que começamos a tocar.

Comecei cantando.

Everyday feels like a Monday

There is no escaping from the heart ache

Now I wanna put it back together

'Cause it's always better later than never

Wishing I could be in California

I wanna tell ya when I call ya

I could've fallen in love

I wish I'd fallen in love

Out of our minds and out of time

Wishing I could be with you

To share the view

We could've fallen in love

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

Waking up to people talking

And it's getting later every morning

Then I realise it's nearly midday

And I've wasted half my life don't throw it away

Saying every day should be a new day

To make you smile and find a new way

Of falling in love

I could've fallen in love

Out of our minds and out of time

Wishing I could be with you

To share the view

Oh we could've fallen love

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

We could've fallen in love

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh

(Yeah)

Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya (x8)

I can't take another night on my own

So I take a breath and then I pick up the phone

She said oh, oh, oh, oh

She said oh, oh, oh, oh

She said oh, oh, oh, oh...

We could've fallen in love

Oh, we could've fallen in love

Oh, we could've fallen in love

Yeah, we could've fallen in love

Oh, we could've fallen in love

I wish I'd fallen in love

Cada um fez sua voz no momento certo.

As fãs foram à loucura. Gritavam como doido tentando escapar de uma camisa de força.

Sério.

–Ah, - comecei com desdém – o que acharam, meninas?

Gritaria on...

Gritaria off.

Risos.

–Que tal outra? – Naruto perguntou colocando-se do meu lado e passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

–Querido, aqui não! – Sussurrei no microfone.

As fãs sabem que isso é só brincadeira.

Risada geral.

–Ai, me desculpe, Sasuke-kun! – Afeminou um pouco a voz. – Em casa te compenso! – Soltou uma piscadela e voltou a sua posição original.

–Aguardo. – Soltei uma piscadela e ri. – Calma meninas, somos todos de vocês!

Gritaria.

–Não posso dizer o mesmo de Neji, hun? – Continuei olhando matreiro para o meu amigo baterista.

–É Sasuke, a Tenten não vai gostar nada nada! – Gaara completou acompanhado de um "aaaaaah" triste das fãs.

–Calma meninas! – Neji disse. – Ela sabe que nos shows, eu sou só de vocês! – Sorriu.

Gritaria de felicidade.

–Hoje somos o que somos por causa de vocês! – Ele completou depois da gritaria. – Mais uma, Sasuke?

–Mais uma!

Os instrumentos começaram a tocar, mas paramos porque Gaara começou a falar.

–Espera, espera! – Disse o ruivo parando de tocar. – Porque não deixamos nossas beldades escolherem? Quando eu chegar no três, todas dizem de uma vez: um, dois, dois e meio... TRÊS!

Da platéia foi ouvido "Home is Where The Heart Is".

–Ok, ok. Pessoal, Home is Where The Heart Is! – Disse posicionando-me.

A música começa calma e vai ficando agitada com o decorrer.

Todas cantaram juntas.

Sério, foi lindo! Digno de DVD.

E assim o show continuou: entre gritaria, brincadeiras e muita, muita música.

**IMP**

_Heey! Capítulo seis ai pra vcs._

_Bom, não posto aqui por falta de reviews. Mas sei que tem gente que lê e por isso só a posto por causa delas._

_Enfim._

_Impulso já está na segunda temporada! *-*_

_É isso._

_Obrigada pelos reviews e espero pelo menos dois nesse capítulo._

_Beijo beijos!_

**Ally-chan**

**11/02/2012**


End file.
